Programmed to Love
by Violoveless
Summary: Mysteriously given what appears to be a beautiful male android with no recollection of his past memories, Riku has no other choice but to accept him in his care. Is he willing to accept the events that are in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: His Arrival**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

_**Riku POV**_

Oh man, what am I going to do with you? I never order one of you. So how did you get here and why? I continued to question the bot that rested in a large crate I just opened. It was a male robot just resting there. I scratched my head as I tried to figure out how to send him back. There was no letter, no return address, no nothing. Sure I may have a medium size house, but I'm in no need for a robot housekeeper like most people now days. I can do everything on my own. I'm a mechanic. I own my own business repairing cars and other electronics. It's what I love doing. And being in the year 2089, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people that need repairs done on technology based items. I've had robots like him brought in for repairs, but he looks good as new to me. He gave off a sense that he was different to me. I brush my hand against his face and felt how soft the skin was. Yep, he was definitely different. His eyes suddenly fluttered open and I backed away. He rose from the crate slowly and stood sternly. His eyes glow a nice blue as patterns began visibly rising in his irises.

"Hello Mr. Riku, my name is Sora how may I assist you?" He bowed and looked back up to me. I was stunned. Was he like a new edition or something? Did I win the sweepstakes? I don't remember taking any survey of the sort.

"Do you remember where you came from?" I asked, but he shook his head. Usually the robots would answer with the identity of their manufacturer and the region, but he didn't know. Strange.

"You don't remember anything at all?" I crossed my arms.

"All I know is that I was sent here to serve you as your housekeeper, Mr. Riku." He answered. I swept some of my hair behind my ear and began thinking. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I should keep him. I mean there are a lot of purposes these robots exist for, but I guess putting him to use wouldn't hurt. Besides, they don't come all that cheap and I just got lucky with a free one.

"I guess you can help around the house, but I need you to stay away from the auto shop area unless I give you permission to enter, okay?" I spoke and he nodded once more. I figured he should stay away since the bots get a bit trippy around magnetic material. Maybe it won't affect him.

"Yes, Mr. Riku." He replied.

"I'll show you to your room." It would be wrong to just cram him in some enclosed space. I'll give him a large space of his own since I have enough room staying here.

"You'll be staying in here. It was the guest room but it's yours now. The bed and everything else is still clean." He walked into the room, sliding a finger across the dresser. I guess he was making sure I was right.

"Thank you." I could have sworn he gave me a small smile of appreciation. He's a robot that can express emotions? There must be more to him than expected. I have a lot of exploring to do.

"So um, can you cook?" I had to know. I was curious about his capabilities.

"I can cook any meal you like, Mr. Riku."

"That sounds great. I haven't eaten a proper meal in ages." I laughed at myself.

"Mr. Riku, that's quite an unhealthy habit. I will be sure to help you." Wow, he's even really nice to talk to. It's always quiet in here unless some friends or my girlfriend comes over, but this is great. Now I'm starting to think this is great?

"Well, I'm going to go back to work on the car that came in. If you need anything just knock. I'll listen out for you." He nodded and went back into my auto shop. I've been getting a lot of cars lately. Too many people don't take good care of these cars. It's not that hard. I hate being covered in oil as well, but hey it's the kind of job where you will constantly get your hands dirty. I was just under the raised car when it didn't take that long to smell the aroma of food being cooked throughout the house. It smelt wonderful. I was stunned to even smell it in my own house. I mean I can cook, but I never have time to do so. So I would eat out instead. I got up from where I worked and walked out the room to the kitchen.

"It smells great." I spoke, but I believe I accidently startled my housekeeper.

"Mr. Riku, I didn't expect you to come out so soon." He continued cooking.

"I just thought I would check up on you, since it is your first day." I leaned against my kitchen wall. He didn't say anything and I scratched my head.

"So, what are you cooking?"

"From what I found in your kitchen, I can prepare some Alfredo pasta if you like." He said.

"That would be great. Thanks." This isn't bad, but I still want to check him out. He's an unusual bot.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Riku?" Sora looked over to me and snapped me out of my daze.

"It's nothing." I shook my head. As awkward as this felt I had to get use to this from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His Actions**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Riku POV**

I felt like this morning was running slow for me. There wasn't much to do today. Business was really slow. I could take this day off and get to know Sora more. Unless he's busy with my chores I can help out with that as well. I jumped out of my bed and walked over to my mirror. I was thinking about cutting my hair during this hot season, but I can't seem to pull it off. I ran my hands through my tresses from the roots to my ends.

"Mr. Riku?" I almost knocked over my mirror and hopped on my dresser when I noticed Sora standing in the door way.

"G-Good morning, Sora." I held my chest and tried to calm my nerves. It was so sudden! I should have prepared myself for that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Mr. Riku." He hesitated to come over and stared at the floor. I felt awful now. I walked over to him and rubbed his head. He closed his eyes, flinching a bit before I gently caressed his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact." He opened his eyes and looked up at me with a surprised expression.

"You okay?" I questioned. He looked away from me again and I moved my hand away from him.

"I'm fine." He stepped back before he spoke.

"I retrieved your electronic newspaper feed for today and I prepared your plate for breakfast." Wow that was quick. He's great to have around.

"Thank you." I reached out to him again, but then I stopped.

"Is it alright if I can touch you? You flinched before I could touch you the first time." Why am I so addicted to touching this guy?

"It's alright, it's…just no one's been this kind to me before, well from what I can remember." I see. He only remembers little of his past.

"Would you like to join me?" He nodded and followed me into my dining room area. Everything smelled great and was well organized. My newspaper was already opened for me. I took a seat at the table and he took the seat on the opposite side from me. I began with looking at the news. Special events are bound to come up soon in the city. The crime was still high as ever. I switched to another page when an article caught my eye. "Missing Boy Still Not Found". I've read up on this case. It's based on the huge space colony and it's tragic. Who could have done something like this? There was an explosion at a resort, killing the parents in the process. The boy was around when this happened, but whoever that had done it took him away. I'm guessing the explosion was used as a diversion to kidnap the kid. The resort is still under repairs, but no one knows whether the boy is alive or not. Now that the parents are gone, that leaves the boy with everything they owned if it was written in the will. If there even is a will for that matter. I still don't understand why they took him, but it's wrong. I'm surprised crimes happen at the space colony. I guess it really does happen everywhere.

"Mr. Riku you're food is going to get cold." Sora spoke.

"Sorry." I began eating. Sora is very good at serving a decent meal. I can finally stay home now and not worry about fattening myself up with fast food places. Although I workout occasionally. I don't think my girlfriend would want a flabby boyfriend anytime soon. Speaking of girlfriend…

"Sora, I'm having a guest over tonight. Will it be alright if you make dinner and took the night off afterwards?" Sora nodded without vocally speaking. He must be shy around new people. Maybe I could introduce him to her so he could feel comfortable. My phone began ringing, startling the hell out of me. I need to turn the volume down on that thing, but I need it like that so I can get to it while in the shop.

"Excuse me." I excused myself from the table and ran to answer the phone. Finally, I got a call that was job related. And it was from of one of my valued customers. He stops by every now and then, but today he will be picking up an item I did a repair on a few days ago. He never gave me a time though. Weird, hopefully he won't be too not too late. I walked back to the dinning room and saw Sora reading the electronic news that had stayed up.

"See anything of interest." He didn't even look at me. He was really focused on the news.

"This article about the missing boy….it sounds familiar." I watched his eyes scan over the reading quickly.

"Familiar you say?" I sat back down. And he looked away from the article and at the food.

"Are you alright? Why so down all of a sudden?" He held his head for a split second and shook it before giving me eye contact.

"It's nothing." He quickly dropped the topic. That was strange. I finished my breakfast and took my plate to the kitchen to wash my dish. He didn't have to do everything around here, besides I've been doing things for my self for a long time. I left the kitchen to get ready for the day. I'll probably take on a few jobs before tonight.

I worked in the shop for a few hours until noon when I heard the door bell ring in my shop. I got up from my table after working on other electronics I was given to repair. I wiped my hands clean of oil on the cloth nearby before walking over and answering my door.

"Good Afternoon." I greeted.

"Good afternoon." The man greeted back titling his hat, gaining a good glimpse of his amber eyes before letting him in. This was the guy I did most of my work for. I'm glad he was satisfied with my work like my other customers. It's how I make a living. Although I can say that his constant visits have been making me suspicious. He gives off some weird aura that doesn't feel right.

"I finished with your repairs yesterday." I retrieved his item that was this metallic cube that had some kind of button on it. It was strange really. I mean, he gave it to me in pieces and I had to figure it out with the new shipment of supplies I received. I got it right though.

"Why thank you, Riku. You're always a big help." He said.

"Oh, I would like to introduce you to someone." I ran over and leaned into the doorway that lead into my house and called Sora over. He looked quite stunned before walking over.

"This is a customer of mines that I helped out for months—"

"M-Mr. Xehanort…" He didn't even step foot into the shop. He stood by the doorway and looked at the guy. How did he know him?

"Um, have you two met?" I questioned the both of them.

"No, he probably read my identification. You know these bots now days. It's nice to meet you, Sora." He waved it off and greeted. Sora looked away. For a second there he looked worried.

"I-It's nice to meet you too, sir." He bowed before exiting to continue is routine of chores.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologized. I wonder what got into Sora. A bug, perhaps?

"It's alright." He made his move to leave.

"Wait, how about I make it up to you. We could all have dinner together a week from now on a Friday. Does that sound good?" He took his time thinking about my offer before speaking. At first I thought he was lost for a second.

"That sounds good." From there on he left the shop and I returned to check up on Sora.

"Sora, what happened back there? Are you feeling okay?" I walked in on him and he was holding his head while kneeling close to the floor. He did that this morning. I shouldn't have brushed it off so easy. Now it looks like its gotten worse.

"Sora!" I reached out to touch him and he jerked away from me.

"Please….no." He groaned again in pain.

"Sora please let me help you—"

"T-There's nothing you can do. It's alright, it'll pass." I sighed. Catching him of guard, I picked him up and carried him to his room. I laid him in his bed and all he did was look at me curiously.

"Take the day off Sora, I think you've done enough for today." I smiled to reassure him. I wasn't mad at him, I'm just curious as to the sudden actions he's had today. I stroke his head full of soft spikes of hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Does that help your head?" I asked and he nodded. I stopped and got up from the bed. The sensory of these bots they are producing now days is amazing.

"Mr. Riku," He caught my attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't finish cooking dinner for tonight."

"It's alright. I'll just take my girlfriend out for dinner." He looked like he could be at peace from all that worry.

It wasn't too long when time just flew by while in the shop for a little bit and getting ready. I speculated my right forearm to make sure it was fully covered and tested it out by opening and closing my hand while twisting my wrist. I didn't want anyone to see what was really underneath this 'skin'. Suddenly I heard a low knock at the door and there entered Sora.

"Mr. Riku, your company has arrived." He said so quietly I almost had a hard time hearing him.

"I thought I told you to get some rest. I figured you may need it." I walked over to him and guided him out. I have to restrain myself from touching his hair. It was so soft to the touch that I just couldn't help it.

"I think I'll be alright now." As long as he doesn't have what happened today happen again then we'll be fine. When we got closer to the living room I saw my girlfriend standing there waiting.

"How long were you going to take?" She questioned me impatiently.

"Not too long." I smirked to her snobbish attitude.

"By the way, this is my new housekeeper. His name is Sora." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." He politely spoke. He didn't overreact this time, I'm glad. I looked to my girlfriend since she didn't say a word. All she did was look at him from head to toe.

"I don't like him." I paused. Looking over to Sora he looked shocked himself by her words. That was hurtful and uncalled for.

"What the hell is your problem?" I grew angry, taking her by the arm and walking out the door.

"Sora, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He smiled at me. How could he smile after hearing that? I'll deal with her tonight. I don't know why I'm attracted to women like this. I don't think this night will end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: His Identity**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Riku POV**

I don't know how many times I apologized to Sora and bout girlfriend's behavior. I felt so guilty for her actions. To think, that I ended up fucking her on that same night. It still didn't clear my mind on how much of a bitch she was that day. It was really early in the morning and I just hopped out of the shower to get some work done so I wouldn't worry later on during the day. I kept a towel around my neck so my hair wouldn't drip everywhere while I dried it. I was walking in the hallway when I stopped at Sora's door. He's probably still sleep. I had the urge to check in on him anyway. I quietly opened the door and tip toed over to the bed and kneeled down. At least I can see he was breathing. That way I can tell he was still alive. I wonder what the manufactures used to make him so realistic. I used the back of my hand to touch his face. His skin is so soft to the touch. There was something about him that just makes me—

"Mr. Riku?" I lost myself in my thoughts without realize I stirred him from his sleep.

"Sorry, I was just checking on you." His eyes just glowed in the dark and I couldn't help but look in to them.

"Did you need anything? Is it time for me to get up?" He sat up a little bit in the bed.

"No, no you don't have to do anything. I was just getting up to start work early." I mentioned.

"Alright I'll get up at my normal time then." He responded. I've noticed he likes to follow a schedule.

"Mr. Riku?" He rubbed his eye while speaking. I answered, waiting for his response.

"You smell nice." We had a long gaze for a few seconds before I placed my hand on his head and laid it back down in the pillow.

"Get some sleep." I laughed and he did the same as well. I still won't get over his program to express emotions. He gave me some kind of look when he grabbed my hand to move it away. It wasn't like the smiles he normally gives me. It was like he was trying to tell me something. I don't know but it had me almost blushing. I had no other choice but to look at away and play it cool. Out bond is getting stronger and I'm starting to like where it's going. I waved at him before walking out to my living room to see a glow. I must have gotten something new. I made coffee for myself as an early start before checking to see the news feed for today. I might as well open it now. Upon reading, it was just the same thing with a few new added events, celebrity gossip, job postings and…..an update on the article about the missing boy. I decided to open it up to see if the police have any leads to his whereabouts. It's amazing how I'm so stuck on this case. Once it loaded I dropped everything and accidentally yelped a little too loud. I didn't move, I couldn't move. No, this can't be right. This can't be right at all! I got on the floor and began getting the liquids out the carpet with my towel. That's ridiculous! The boy in that picture looks just like—

"Mr. Riku, I heard a scream. Are you alright?" I heard Sora come out and I quickly go up to close the new feed. I successfully did it but I ended up hitting my head on the table.

"Hot coffee, I'm sorry." I rubbed my head. It was hurting so bad. I felt a pair of hands rest on my head and soothed out the pain.

"Is this better?" He asked me. It's just like how I did this for him last time. I nodded as he continued to play with my hair. He was so gentle it made my scalp tingle. I had to make him stop, but it felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me so that my head was resting on his stomach.

"M-Mr. Riku?" He stuttered to my sudden action now that I just realized what I did.

"I'm really sorry Sora I didn't mean to. It's just…" I tried to explain, but I had no words to even describe how I felt.

"It's alright. You've been apologizing for more than four days already." He has a recollection of all my apologies? Have the days really gone by that fast? I should tell Sora that we will be having dinner with Mr. Xehanort. I just don't know how I will bring it up to him without the reaction he had before.

"Sora," I began. I had to get this out there now.

"We were going to have dinner with Mr. Xehanort on this upcoming Friday. I wanted to make up for what happened, but I'm not sure if you would want that." He looked at me and closed his eyes.

"It's what ever you wish. I'll see through to it." I'm not sure by the way that sounds.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go through that pain anymore." I replied.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Riku." He continued to run his hands through my hair. I stopped his hands before this lead to something else. Although I wouldn't mind letting him continue, but now is not the time.

"Now that I'm up, would you like some breakfast?" As much as I wanted him to rest, he was willing to do work this early anyway.

"Sure." I stood up from the floor. He looked up at me with an astonished expression all of a sudden that confused me.

"Is something wrong? Do I have one of those cartoon knots now?" I felt my head.

"No, I just never realized how tall you were Mr. Riku." Well he did have to literally look up at me.

"Yeah it runs in the family." I rubbed my head only to end up wincing to the pain. I need to put some ice on this. I don't think I should work like this but I have to take care of some jobs. We both were already headed into the kitchen. I opened my freezer just letting the cold air hit me in the face. I really wanted to put my whole head in there, but that wouldn't work out now would it? I placed the icepack on my head and went back to the dining table. Watching Sora from the kitchen window didn't take my mind off of that article in the news feed. Could that really be him? Sora, there's a lot to you I still don't know, but I need to dig deeper and find out what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: His Memories**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Riku POV**

Alright Friday has arrived and we're almost set for dinner. I just need to freshen up and then we're all finished. Sora has been quiet for most of the day. I'm still unsure with him being okay with this. I guess I'll have to take his word for it. Other than that, he still doesn't know about the article I read a few days ago. I hid the news from him pretty well just in case it triggers something in his mind. Mr. Xehanort said that he will be bringing someone with him as well. I don't mind at all.

"Mr. Riku, everything has been prepared for the guest." Sora walked in the room. Luckily I wasn't getting undressed when he walked in.

"That's great. I'll get ready then we can wait for them." He nodded and headed out to the living room. I have a feeling this was a bad idea. Maybe I should have said no. I thought about this while I was in the shower. Feeling the hot pellets of water followed by the steam helped me think clearly, but I got distracted by the sensation it was giving me just thinking about Sora. Stop it, I have a girlfriend. I can't think of Sora that way. I ran a hand through my wet hair. It wasn't the same as the way Sora touched my hair. That knot has been decreasing over a period of days, but the spot is still tender. Maybe I can ask him to sooth it out for me later since he's really good at it. Much better than my girlfriend that is. Once I got out the shower and dressed myself, I decided to blow dry my hair quickly before our company arrives. My hair was just about dry when I heard the doorbell.

"Mr. Riku!" Sora called out before answering the door. I ran out to greet them with Sora, but once he opened the door my jaw almost dropped.

"Good Evening, Riku." Mr. Xehanort said so calmly.

"G-Good Evening." I said stepping aside for him and his partner to come through. T-There were two Soras?

"How rude of me, let me introduce you to my friend here. He too is a robot that serves me. His name is Vanitas." It doesn't help the fact that he looks identical to Sora. Even Sora was stunned by his looks.

"Nice to meet you, Vanitas." I shook his hand.

"Same." He looked to Mr. Xehanort. Sora held onto the sleeve of my shirt while looking to the floor.

"Sora, are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded uncomfortably. This is bad.

"Well I guess we can get started." Let's just get this over with so I can have a drink afterwards. Maybe I should offer some to Sora as well. It was so quiet at the table, not much was said. I wasn't sure of what I should say really. At least I had the TV on to distract me.

"I never thought this side of the house would look this nice." Should I be offended by this?

"Well I have to keep it up." I laughed it off. Brush it off Riku, the night is almost over.

"Isn't that what Sora was created for?" He questioned me.

"There isn't much to do in the house since it stays clean for a long time." I looked over to Sora who looked really nervous just sitting here. Nothing more was said until we finished. This was just too awkward.

"Riku there is something I would like to talk to you about in private. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions to ask." The hell I do. How can he just waltz in here with a robot that looks exactly like Sora but with a different color scheme? He must have something to do with this guy's kidnapping. I have to do something.

"Vanitas, why don't you help Sora with the dishes?" His robot nodded and began collecting the plates with Sora. While they were doing that, I lead him into the shop so we could talk.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" I began.

"To answer your first question, Vanitas is a copy from Sora's DNA. A little creation I made through a series of tests." What? Sora's DNA?

"I thought Sora was a robot, an android, a machine of the sort."

"Wrong. He is human, but I gave him some parts to keep him a live. I rebuild him after retrieving him for your purpose." Xehanort walked closer.

"My purpose?" I moved away hearing him emit a low chuckle.

"You have something I have been looking for. You have what my ancestors have been searching for this whole time." His voice grew menacing.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"The necklace you secretly wear under your clothing. It's the key to prolonging my existence. I could live forever." I don't know what the hell he was talking about but he was scaring the hell out of me. I heard a loud scream come from the kitchen. I instantly ran out to see what was going on only to find Sora gripping his arm. I covered my mouth. There was blood everywhere. That so called clone just stood there laughing hysterically.

"Oh calm down Sora, you should be able to remember how to rejuvenate your arm." I threw a punch at the guy, but he easily caught it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your arm is just metal, but I'm sure you have more scraps to repair it." I can feel the pressure he was putting on my arm. Damn, he was strong.

"Vanitas, stop!" Xehanort came out.

"We'll deal with them later. Let's go." Vanitas smirked and let go of my hand.

"You got lucky this time." He walked off with Xehanort.

"You're just going to leave like none of this happened?!" I yelled.

"Oh we'll be back really soon." The door shut pretty hard and I ran over and locked ever single lock I had. Now I have to tend to Sora.

"Sora," I was speechless as I looked around. I grabbed the nearest towel and placed it on his arms. Or what was left of it really. He was in pain, his tears would not let up. I don't know how I could really fix this without amputating his forearm up to his elbow.

"Sora I need you to listen to me alright." He just steadily rocked back and forth holding the towel on his arm.

"Try focusing on me and not the pain." He looked up at me. His eyes showed so much fear and confusion. I didn't want to do this. I grabbed the closest knife I could find and lifted up the towel.

"Riku," He stopped my hand with his own.

"Don't, please." He shook his head.

"Sora I don't think we have a choice." He sat up from his position and took a deep breathe. His arm began emitting a low glow as it began to come together. So this is what that clone meant. Once his arm came together, it was whole again. It was as if nothing happened to it.

"Incredible." I touched his arm. His head hung low and his breathing became stable.

"My head, it hurts." Sora tried to stand up from his position.

"No, you don't need to over exert yourself." I held onto him.

"I…I remember." He said lowly. Glad I caught it.

"You remember what? Sora, speak to me." He looked surprised after catching something her heard from the television.

"What did they say?" He held onto the counter and walked out the kitchen into the living room. I forgot I left the television on while our 'company' was over. Sora made it over to the television and collapsed onto his knees from the lack of strength. I walked in on the news revealing a picture of him on the screen. There's no way I could hide that from him now.

"T-That's me." His eyes never left the TV. He held his head. This is all my fault. It's hurting me too just to see him suffering like this.

"I'm sorry, Sora." I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to clean up the blood before putting him in the bed. I think I'll stay close to him for the night. It feels like the best think I could do for now.

"I am truly sorry, Sora. This is my fault."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: My Feelings **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

My head was killing me. Everything was flooding back in so fast. Why won't it stop? This is too much to take in. I felt an arm wrapped around my torso as I laid here. I didn't want to open my eyes. I might end up triggering another memory.

"Sora?" I heard Mr. Riku's voice. I acknowledged it with a low grunt.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked me.

"Water." I just laid there as he got up. Once he left the room I opened my eyes. Everything looks the same as before. Nothing happened so far. I sat up in the bed and looked at my body.

"When did he change my clothes?" I asked myself before looking at my arm. It looks good as new. I haven't been able to heal myself for a while since they stripped me of my memories and stored them in Vanitas.

_**Yesterday**_

I remember standing at the counter with him as I began cleaning the dishes.

"Sora do you remember me." Vanitas said as we stood in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if I do." I focused on cleaning the dish in my hand.

"Do you remember anything?" I shook my head to his question. From what I can recall I didn't say much. He was the type to anger rather quickly.

"Here, let me help you." I felt his hand rest on my forearm. I stopped and watched his actions. He just rubbed my forearm gently. It was uncomfortable.

"So real….so pure..." I tried to yank my arm away but he kept a good grip on it.

"Why am I incomplete?" His grip tightened and I tried to pry his hands off. I wasn't too quick to react and he carried this huge grin until my arm did the inevitable. I fell to the floor grasping my bloody arm. It was crushed, barely hanging on. I couldn't believe it. I felt a hand then grasp my head firmly. I looked at him from in between his fingers.

"You can have your memories back. I grow tired of its petty contents." I felt something being forced into my head. Everything was moving so fast. My head felt like it was about to split open. I screamed. Everything was returning back to me. It hurts. Why can't it end? Soon after Vanitas released my head, the pain doubled with my arm. That's when Riku ran in to get me.

_**Reality**_

"Sora?" Riku came in with my glass of water.

"Thank you." I took the water from him and he sat close to me.

"You had me worried yesterday." He spoke.

"Sorry about that."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't expect for this to happen." I chuckled to myself. He apologizes a lot.

"It's alright Riku. If this didn't happen, my memories wouldn't have returned." He looked surprised.

"They're back?" I nodded before explaining to him what exactly happened before he came running in the kitchen yesterday.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked. He must really care. From what I can remember he is the only person that pays attention to me. Unlike my parents who are now long gone. Maybe my butler has, if he's still alive that is. Which reminds me…

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"We're in Japan,—"

"No not that, I'm sorry. Are we on the Colony?" He tilted his head. I pointed up to make it clear to him just in case.

"We're on Earth." My eyes widened.

"This whole time…." Well I kind of knew, but I paid no attention to it.

"Is something wrong?" He touched my shoulder.

"It's my first time here." I placed a hand over his hand.

"I'd be glad to take a day off and give you a tour tomorrow. This'll be our little date." I looked at him questioningly.

"Date?" I repeated.

"J-Just ignore that. It'll be just a normal tour. A day we can just hang out." He corrected himself.

"I didn't mind the date part of it." I accidently spoke out loud and covered my mouth. He smiled before ruffling my hair.

"So it's a date." He continued running his hand through my hair. Mr. Riku moved closer to my face until we heard the doorbell sound off. He cleared his throat and stood from the bed.

"I'll be right back." He walked out. Was he just about to kiss me? I dragged a finger across my lips. They were still soft as ever. Everything about me was soft after what Xehanort did to my body. I just wish he didn't target me. I only know bits and pieces of why he did this. I heard arguing coming from outside of the door. I got up from the bed and cracked the door open a little to see what was going on. There was a woman there. It looks like his girlfriend is here. I saw Riku walk this way and I scurried to the bed. Listening closely, his footsteps went past the door into his bedroom. He sounds angry. I wonder what she did to make him that way. Then I heard her footsteps, but she stopped at my door. Why was she stopping at my door? Up to trouble I see. The door opened and she looked at me angrily. I know her. She was working with Xehanort while I was with him until he dropped her.

"I'm already having a bad day and I come to see that you're still here." She said. I'm guessing she's dating Riku to get what Xehanort is looking for.

"Problem?" I smirked. She sucked her teeth and moved close to strike me. I easily caught her hand and put pressure on it. She began falling to her knees.

"You made the wrong move and to think you're having a bad day. Well I've been through more messed up shit than you." She gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing in here?" I saw Riku at the door. I released her arm when Riku approached her.

"That's it, we're done for good." Riku began dragging her out the room by her arm. She put up a fight with many protests, but he ignored it. I knew she was gone when he slammed the door shut behind her. He entered my room again and spoke to me.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" He looked me over.

"I had the upper hand." I laughed.

"Well now that _that_ is over, I can officially state that I am single." He looked so happy. I'm glad he doesn't have to deal with that pain again. Riku deserves much better. Someone who understands him…someone like…..me.


End file.
